The showdown
by red dragon2828
Summary: final fantasy X and X2 plus Zelda ocarina of time mixed with soul calibur makes an epic adventure
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: in this story characters from Zelda games final fantasy X and X2 and soul calibur.

The hero of time

It was an uneventful day for the young forest boy link after defeating the incarnation of the cursed majoras mask link decided to return to his home kingdom of hyrule. Link had been travailing for days now with his faithful steed epona when he rested he would play songs on his ocarina a gift from a friend who owes link her life.

"We should be home by tonight girl"

Epona neighs

"It's been a long time I wonder how everybody is doing without their hero"

Epona neighs again

"I wonder if she misses me"

When link emerged from the forest several hours later he surveyed the landscape and let out a sigh of relief.

"Just how I wanted to see it peaceful"

Link put epona into a canter but soon started to gallop when his eyes fell upon the castle of hyrule. As the sun set behind the great castle lights from the town flicked into life links heart gave a leap he was almost there all he had to do was get there before the gate captain closed the drawbridge. When the drawbridge came in sight he slowed down cause he could se a cart stoped in the middle of the bridge.

"What luck this gives me plenty of time"

Link slid off the saddle and began to lead epona toward the broken cart. When he got there the guard walked toward him.

"It's a little late to be out here don't you think kid"

"I would have been here sooner but I was delayed"

"Hmmm you look familiar are you the so called hero"

"Yes I am"

"Your under arrest"

"For what I didn't do anything I just got here"

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this your in serious trouble"

"Fine I will come quietly"

The guard tied links hands and took his sword, shield and ocarina from him. The owner of the cart who witnessed the whole complained to the guard as he walked past but the guard just ignored him and lead link toward the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the guado lord

After defeating sin Yuna became a celebrity she became a high summoner and she bought the eternal calm and now she spent her time as a singer/sphere hunter. After receiving a sphere that contained am image of someone she thought was gone forever Yuna and her friends Rikku, Paine, Brother, Shinra and Buddy searched for clues that would lead them to him. Now their search has turned up something in guadosalam the village of the guado, which the guado abandoned when Yuna defeated lord Seymour. Seymour's only wish was to destroy all living things in order to end suffering. Jyscal the wise servant of Seymour welcomed Yuna and the others as they made their way into the opened cavern of the underground village.

"Jyscal what are you doing here I thought you and the other guado left this place"

"I have only returned to find any information regarding this strange metal shard I happened to come across"

"I see well good luck I hope you find what you need"

"Maybe you would care to help a poor old guado"

"Yuna lets go"

"But Paine it might help us in our search for spheres"

"Yunie is right it might be a part of some special machina that can find spheres"

"Rikku we already have machina like that so I doubt it would be of any use"

"If it's to much trouble you don't have to help I will just go and think about it"

Yuna, Rikku and Paine watched as the old guado made his way toward the farplane.

The farplane was the place where souls of the dead roamed when someone living enters the farplane they are able to see loved ones who have passed away many guado went to the farplane to think but the farplane had become unstable recently and only guado could enter. Yuna hears a beeping noise that tells her Brother is calling from the airship

"_E ryja du myhd dra creb"_

"Rikku what did he say"

"He said he has to land the ship"

"_Hi guys Brother is going to land the airship something is interfering with the machina Shinra says it could be something to do with the farplane_"

"Ok we wont be to long"

"_Yuna be careful"_

"Don't worry brother I will"

At the farplane Jyscal was examining the strange shard it was emitting a red light. Jyscal could feel a malevolent force within the shard the kind of force he had only felt from Seymour. When he lowered the shard his he gave a startled cry because he was face to face with the guado lord but he soon calmed down because it was only an image created by the farplane. Jyscal was about to leave the farplane when the shard started to glow Jyscal suddenly let go of the shard and it hovered in front of the image of Seymour it remained there a few moments before there was a bright flash. When Jyscal could see he was staring at his former master again thinking that the energy within the shard mixed with the energy from the farplane caused the flash Jyscal just sighed and walked over to the shard picked it up and turned around and started to walk away.

"Jyscal whets the matter are you ignoring me"

Jyscal froze when he heard that voice and chills ran up his spine he turned around and looked into the cold eyes of the reawakened lord Seymour.


	3. Chapter 3

The master sword

Link and the guard waited in the antechamber outside of the castles throne room. Link dreaded what awaited him through the doors the only person who would arrest link would be the evil sorcerer gannondorf the very man link defeated and imprisoned. The door slowly opened and Link prepared himself he watched as a figure steeped through the door.

"You dare steal my jewellery from me than share it out to all the girls in the village and because of that they call you a hero well you should not have come back bragging about it I will have you locked up in the dungeon"

Links heart jumped when he heard the familiar voice of Zelda but he couldn't see her properly in the dim light and he was caught up in the moment so he shouted back.

"Steal I didn't steal anything I just got here and when the guard asked if I was the hero I thought he recognised me because I did save him"

"Fine if you didn't steal my jewellery than what did you do to it borrow it guard take him away"

"Umm your highness I think you should have a look at this"

The guard hands princess Zelda a small oddly shaped item. Zelda gets the guard to light the torches around the room.

"Its an ocarina I bet you stole this……….wait it's the ocarina of time than that means"

"About time someone recognised me"

Link what are you doing here I thought you were on a quest"

"I was but than a skull kid stole the ocarina of me so I chased him down and long story short he had an evil mask that I had to do battle with"

"I see by the way the replacement guard found your other stuff on epona he said they were strange so I had a look at them and I found these masks and this cloth that has something in it I didn't open it till I was done talking to the thief wait a minuet now I have to search for the thief again oh well"

Zelda began to unfold the cloth package Link watched waiting to see what was inside it because he had never seen it before. When Zelda finished she held up a small glowing metallic object

"What is this"?

"I don't know never seen it before"

"I can sense an evil energy coming from it hmmm come with me"

Link claimed his stuff back from the guard and followed Zelda at first he wondered where they were going but he soon realised their destination as the looming figure of the temple of time came into view upon entering they faced a small alter with three glistening stones in it and a strange wall behind the alter with an odd symbol.

"Shall I open it"?

"Go ahead it's your right"

Link held up the ocarina and began to play a melody. When he stoped playing the wall behind the alter opened up to reveal a large chamber containing a pedestal in the middle of it. In the pedestal was a sword this was the sword that imprisoned gannondorf this was the master sword as they moved closer Zelda held up the shard it seemed to react with the master sword. Both the sword and the shard started to shake violently a bolt of red energy shot from the shard and a bolt of white energy shot from the sword the bolts collided in midair and the two energies were in a deadlocked. There was a blinding flash and all of a sudden gannondorf was in the chamber.

"What power is this that freed me from my prison what is this energy that opposes the master sword"

"Link get the sword"

Gannondorf turned around to see the face of the boy who imprisoned him. Link grabbed the master sword that was still fighting off the strange shard when he touched it the sword gave a shudder than released a strange ripple through the chamber then the chamber faded away and all that was left was a swirling vortex than there was another blinding light the temple retuned to normal but it was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the vortex

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were walking out of chateau Le Blanc after talking to Le Blanc who had information regarding a young man who looked like Tidus. They soon came across a shaken up Jyscal.

"Jyscal what's wrong"

"He's back"

"Who's back"?

"Seymour"

"What that's impossible I sent him to the farplane he cant be back"

"Ah lady Yuna how nice to see you again"

"Seymour I sent you once I can do it again"

"Hahahahahaha with this shard I hold it has given me life and heightened my powers there is no way you can beat me now"

Seymour started to tremble as the glow from the shard enveloped him when the glow faded he gave a sinister laugh.

"I now know what this is it is a shard from a powerful sword called soul edge and some foolish child has created a dimensional rift and now all those connected with this shard shall be taken to its world"

With these words a vortex appeared with a bright flash. Paine grabbed Yuna and Rikku's arms but the vortex was to strong and with a flash Jyscal was standing alone in the middle of guadosalam.

When Yuna opened her eyes she was inside a large room a women walked in she was wearing unusual clothes but this women reminded her of Leblanc.

"Good your up"

"Where am I what happened"?

"Your in my mansion I am Isabella valentine but you can call me ivy and you are"

"Yuna it's nice to meet you what am I doing in your mansion"

"I found you unconscious outside after a vortex opened up in the sky"

"A vortex…now I remember a vortex swallowed me and my friends did you finds them"

"No you were the only one tell me where do you come from"

"I come from Besaid I'm the summoner who defeated sin I'm surprised you haven't heard of me"

"I don't think you're in your world anymore before the vortex appeared did you see anything strange like a glowing shard of metal"

"Yes Seymour had it why"

"Than I'm afraid you are involved in something dangerous"


	5. Chapter 5

The odd couple

Link woke with a start the last thing he remembered was the master sword and the mysterious shard locked in combat before he was swallowed by the vortex with Zelda beside him. Link got up and looked around something wisent right but he couldn't tell what he walked over a small pond he was near the ground seemed uneven and he almost fell over a few times.

"You're a funny looking girl"

"What girl I'm not a girl I am link I might look funny to you but I am no girl"

"So I guess boys wear dresses where you come from"

"Dress this is my…what the… why am I wearing Zelda's clothes wait were is Zelda"

"Well I'm Paine I'm no Zelda but I can help you my cross dressing friend"

"How could this happen I must find Zelda"?

"Well I will help you because my friends are missing too"

"Do you know where I can find a place to change clothes at"?

"Sorry I was swallowed by a vortex and I ended up here"

"Well we both have the same problem but I might be able to explain the vortex"

"You can tell me all about it while we try to find civilisation"

"Ok let me take these off"

"I think you might need those shoes I can teach you how to walk in them"

"Ok"

As Paine tried to teach link how to walk in heels an unknown assailant was creeping in the bushes the strange creature leaped out and attacked.

"what a lizafos how did one end up in this world"

"I don't know what a lizafos is but I will kill it because you cant fight in heels"

"Don't worry I think I have the hang of it lets go"

Lizardman jumped at link but link jumped to the side and went to draw his sword when he realised he didn't have it. Lizard man made another attempt at link but Paine blocked its path and kicked it in the head Lizardman recoiled from the kick but lunged again with his axe. Paine held up a small device and a light began to form around her. The light disappeared and Paine was wearing bell-bottom pants and a fancy top she also had a steeple hat on. Paine aimed the palm of her hand at lizardman.

"burn in hell…FIRE"

flame shot from paine's hand and it engulfed lizardman. Link looked on in amazement as lizardman recoverd from the fire and ran back into the bushes.

"I see you have some skill I could have helped but Zelda must have my sword"

"Would your sword happen to be a strange magic sword that seems to glow"?

"Yes you know where it is"

"It almost hit me in the head I was going to pick it up but it went against my judgment so I left it behind I can show you where it is but you might have to get your pretty dress wet"

"Ha ha ha very funny"

Link followed paine as she dived into the water. He had trouble swimming in a dress but they soon found a faint glow. They started to head toward it and finally found the master sword. link picked it up and swam back to the surface he was low on air and the dress was really heavy in water everything was fading before his eyes and he started to lose conscious and than he blacked out.

Note: yes I know link is wearing zelda's dress its for comedy so stay with me I don't hate link I just think stuff like that is funny and there might be more but it wont ruin the story I hope


End file.
